Ya es Inevitable
by FranFic
Summary: Voy melancólica por las calles de Londres muggle, no se adonde ir, ni siquiera sé que pasa en mi entorno, por milagro puedo caminar.  HarryGinny  SongFic


Inevitable

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
No se preparar café  
Y no entiendo de fútbol _

Voy melancólica por las calles de Londres muggle, no se adonde ir, ni siquiera sé que pasa en mi entorno, por milagro puedo caminar.

_Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
Y jamás uso reloj _

Ya debería estar en mi trabajo en el ministerio de magia, pero ya no me interesa, ojalá me despidan para no tener que soportar más al estúpido de mi jefe, que lo único que hace es regañarme por todo, jamás ha reconocido ninguno de mis logros y esfuerzos.

_Y para ser mas franca nadie  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
Aunque te de lo mismo_

Ya no me importa nada, desde que te fuiste mi vida es una basura sin importancia, puede sonar exagerado, pero de verdad eras como la luz de mi vida.

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
Ni me baño los domingos_

Estaba todo muy bien hasta que de un día para otro desapareciste sin mayor explicación, ¿Qué ocurrió? Ni idea, pero por más que trato de olvidar lo pasado no puedo, ¿Por qué tenías que irte así como así Harry?

_La verdad es que también  
Lloro una vez al mes  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío_

Ya mis vanas esperanzas de que vuelvas a mi vida se esfumaron por completo. Dicen que con el tiempo se van las cosas y uno por fin olvida, pero no puedo, no quiero olvidarte.

¿Ya no me amabas? ¿Acaso es eso? Si esa es la razón, prefiero no saberla.

_Conmigo nada es fácil  
Ya debes saber  
Me conoces bien  
Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido _

¿Por qué te tenías que ir? Ni siquiera dejaste rastro, nadie supo más de ti, ni yo, ni tus amigos, ni siquiera diste explicación en el departamento de aurores, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Quisiera encontrar respuesta a todas las interrogantes que invaden mi cabeza de hace meses, desde cuando me abandonaste.

Me gustaría borrarte de mi mente, no tener ningún recuerdo contigo de esos felices días que fueron y sé no volverán.

Pero te extraño, Te extraño hasta el fondo de mi alma

Y te amo, Te amo aunque no estés aquí.

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer_

Recuerdo los besos que me dabas, sentir tu piel con la mía, oírte pronunciar mi nombre, "Ginny weasley", en la oscuridad, jamás a sonado tan bien, y ya no volveré a oírlo.

_Y cada día que pasa es uno más  
Parecido a ayer_

Ya estoy cansada de mi vida, de todo, de las parejas que pasan por mi lado riendo, sin saber que mi mundo se está derrumbando día a día, semana a semana, por siempre, sin saber que mi corazón está completamente destruido, deshecho, sin saber… sin saber lo que siento, lo que sentí, y lo que seguiré sintiendo por ti hasta el día en que muera.

_No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir atándote es inevitable_

Te amo, eso nunca cambiará, y te estaré esperando por siempre, con el fuego vivo dentro de mi, con la ilusión de que un día entres a mi vida otra vez y todo sea como un sueño.

Aunque ahora sé que los cuentos de hadas no existen, la ficción jamás será realidad, ya no creo que milagros ni imposibles.

_Siempre supe es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo_

Dirijo el rumbo a mi casa, aquella que me regalaste.

Ya no recuerdo donde queda, sólo mi intuición me guía.

_Ya sabrás la situación  
Aquí todo esta peor   
Pero al menos aun respiro_

La calle está muy solitaria, ¿Dónde están los vecinos? No se ven por ninguna parte ni los niños alegres ni las parejas románticas, todos me abandonan, o tal vez estén allí, sólo yo no los veo.

_No tienes que decirlo  
No vas a volver  
Te conozco bien_

_Ya buscare que hacer contigo_

Al girar la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abre con un 'click' lentamente dejando a la vista mi hogar, mi frío hogar, o lo que queda de él desde que te fuiste.

Me siento igual que el tiempo, triste, nublada, lluviosa.

De pronto siento unos pasos tras de mi, y me giro, casi me desmayo al ver el panorama.

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
La lluvia caer_

¿H… Ha… Harry? Alcanzó a penas a murmurar con suerte, no puedo hablar, no me puedo mover, permanezco estática viéndote ahí parado en la vereda, mirándome fijamente.

No puedo reaccionar, al parecer él tampoco

_Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
Parecido a ayer_

Avanzas lentamente hasta plantarte frente a mí, ya apenas puedo respirar.

Tímidamente me abrazas completamente de improvisto, y comienzas a llorar, yo aún confusa te abrazo con más fuerza.

_No encuentro forma alguna de  
Olvidarte porque  
Seguir atándote es inevitable_

Me susurras 'perdóname' y me miras con los ojos enrojecidos.

Luego me besas con fuerza, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que pasado desde que te fuiste, haciéndome recobrar las fuerzas, haciendo que otra vez mi vida tenga sentido.

No sé lo que pasó, no sé donde te fuiste, pero ya no me importa, no lo quiero saber, sólo quiero vivir el presente y ser feliz, feliz otra vez, y junto a ti, siempre a tu lado.

Nunca más dejaré que te vayas de mi vida así.

Te amo.

_Siempre supe que es mejor  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
Empezar por uno mismo_

_(Shakira, "Inevitable")_


End file.
